Why...?
by AnimeGamer
Summary: My first story in a very long time. This is basically just a short story, though you'll have to read it to know what it is about. C'mon, I know you do. And make sure you R+R, all comments welcome! C'mon, I know you wanna read it! It's just eating at you!
1. Why...?

**_Why...?_**  
**A CCS Short-fic**  
By AnimeGamer  
  
Ah...my first story since my mysterious disapperence months ago. Actually, I stopped posting stories around Feburary, after the not-so-successful add on to my author fanfic compulation fic. I was around til March or April online known as Syaoran of CCS on AIM. It was then I decided on one sunday, at the end of my Spring Break I decided to leave the online world. To raise my poor, degrading grades. Since then, they've greatly improved, and now I have time to write and post this. So, now, enjoy this story I have put up.  
  
--------------------  
  
The clouds above swirled in a circle, white, puffy clouds flew around.  
  
Below, on a tree branch, sat Syaoran Li. He sat on the branch, wondering why...  
  
His return to Japan after a 3 year absence re-energized the once always saddened Sakura Kinamoto. The girl he cant stop dreaming about. After the two seen each other finally, they went back to old customs...shying away from each other. As if that one day at the swings didnt happen, and now it has been 3 months since then.   
  
"...Why...why must it be this way?...why do we stay away...?...  
  
...Why do I love you so...?" Syaoran said to himself.  
  
"Syaoran?" A voice suddenly called.  
  
Syaoran turned his face to see the Cherry Blossom herself, standing on the ground, staring up at him with sparkling bright emerald eyes. He gave a look back of that of 'what-is-it?'  
  
"Can I...just stay with you for a bit?"  
"Why?"  
"Just...because...I just...want to be here...with you..."  
"...okay...."  
  
Sakura lepted up to a branch a little lower on the other side of the tree of which Syaoran was on. Syaoran noticed she has been practicing and keeping in a good shape while he was gone.  
  
"Syaoran...im sorry...for avoiding you for so long..."  
"It's okay...I was too..."  
"Oh..."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Syaoran...tell me...why must we be this way? After everything you gone though to come back? After all the waiting...we are just friends...?"  
"I...dont know..."  
"Then be with me."  
"..."  
"I dont know what im going to do if im not around you for the rest of this week, or the weeks after that."  
"..."  
"Syaoran...please say something...please...tell me you'll be with me...?"  
"I...cant."  
  
Another Silence. Suddenly, it starts to sprinkle.  
  
"Why? Why do you have to stay away...?"  
"It's...because I just cant...not until I figure out something..."  
  
'...to figure out why I love you so much...'  
  
"Then tell me...what must you figure out?"  
"It's something...that I cant share...not until the day I do figure it out."  
"It's...not that reason at all...isnt it?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your just here...just because you made a promise you were forced to keep, and you just didnt want to leave me here because it wouldnt be right..."  
"N-"  
"I understand...Li-kun...I'm strong enough now...to be without you..."  
  
'...though in reality...im not...'  
  
It rains heavily now.  
  
"I'm-"  
"I'll be going now...to just be out of your life...for good...no promises..."  
  
Syaoran had the sudden urge to go after her, but he just couldnt, as if he was glued onto the tree. Silently, as she got down, he sobbed. He didnt know why...he just did.   
  
'Why am I acting like a 5 year old?'  
  
Suddenly, he raised his head, as his precious Sakura is walking away into the depths of darkness. He finally figured it out.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran suddenly yelled as he lepted off the tree and ran to her. She also started running...running away.  
  
Fortunately, he was faster than her still, and he caught up and grabbed her shoulder. She turned around, fresh tears coming down, hidden from the rain. She just then and there fell to her knees.  
  
"No...dont apologize...it's just...ov-"  
"No, it isnt over. At least not yet..."  
  
Sakura suddenly looked up. The rain started to ease up.  
  
"I finally figured out the one thing that bothered me for the past 3 months I've been here. I finally know why I love you."  
"Why do you love me?"  
"Because you represent everything I wish I had...my childhood, my innocence, every emotion that was taken from me by my family years ago. Your the one thing that I'll do everything for, the one sole person I always wanted in my life. Everything about you...everything has an effect on me...from your smile to your eyes...your the only thing I want in this life now."  
"..."  
"I'll be with you...will you be with me?"  
"...Li...Syaoran...I dont know..."  
"...please Sakura...I dont know if I'll be able to ask you again..."  
"..."  
  
Syaoran lowered his head, and turned around, sobbing, almost instantly it rained hard. He started walking away, a broken Sakura on the ground on her forelegs. Syaoran walked out of the park and toward his house. He figured of getting out of Japan...he wouldnt be able to take it if he stayed.  
  
-------------------------  
  
So what do you think? Pretty good eh? Well, you'll most likely will not see another story from me again til maybe Memorial Day or mid-June.   
  
Wait a minute...you say you want an ending?   
  
Okay, I'll give you an ending. (Next Page Please.)


	2. Ending

Syaoran opened the door to his apartment and closed it. Almost instantly as it closed, he pressed and put his weight on the door, leaving a big wet mark on it. The rain outside stopped. There were no sign of the sun though. Syaoran just looked down, and quietly sobbed, feeling rejected.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a warmth. He just shrugged it off however, figuring that maybe the sun has showed itself now. Suddenly, he felt something close, holding him. He looked slightly up to see Sakura Kinamoto, her arms around him, snuggling against him.  
  
"What you said...it surprised me so much...sometimes I forget why I love you so much, but you always remind me. You have everything that I will need in my life...I just cant let you go now..."  
"You wont have to let go...not anymore."  
"You wont leave me again? We wont shy away from each other again?"  
"I wont. I promise you that. If I ever have to leave you, I'll come back someday, as soon as I can. I'll always be there, and I'll always love you."  
  
Suddenly, Syaoran scooped Sakura into his arms.  
  
"Hoe...where are we going?"  
"The couch."  
"Why...?"  
  
Syaoran just smiled and laid her on the couch, and he knelt next to the couch so that his face and her face were level. They both blushed, rose red crawling all over their cheeks. Syaoran placed his rough hand delicately to the side of her face, moving some of her hair in the way. Sakura muzzled against his hand, feeling it's warmth, considering how cold it is within the apartment and outside. His hand stopped, his right palm over much of her left cheek. Sakura suddenly drew her delicate arms around his head, drawing him close. Foreheads touched, the blush on their cheeks ripening.  
  
"Are you going to lay here with me?"  
"If you want me to."  
"Of course I do."  
  
Syaoran carefully laid himself next to Sakura on the couch. A quick shift and now Sakura was laying on top of Syaoran, her head resting on his chest. She noticed how fast his heart was going, and it was beating fast because of her. Syaoran looked down the the face of his goddess. She moves her head from hearing his heart to to looking up to his dark bronze eyes. Syaoran stares back, trying to penertrate the light emerald eyes. Syaoran put his arms around her waist, as she moved her arms under her between herself and Syaoran, palms down. The two sets of eyes, contrasting each other, yet blending, gaze into the other. The window opens by itself, cherry blossoms and autumn leaves flying though the window, creating a smell of which is beyond words. All that Syaoran and Sakura did, is just smile, knowing that the other is their destiny. The one destiny destined to give, their true love and their soul mate.  
  
--------------------  
  
How is that for an ending? Good? Okay. Well, like I mentioned long ago, I'm working on a Kai songfic series (just short stories based on songs from the Asian singing group, Kai.) I just want to take this time then to say hi to everyone I know online, this fic is dedicated to everyone who just wants to feel loved, after facing hard times. This also goes out the 6. That's Jen, Ken, Irah, Ukyou, and CA. (+ myself is the 6.) Anyway, I hope you guys like this short 2 part story.  
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)  
  
[Tomoyo] That was so heart warming! Where was I?  
[AG] Not there. This is a pure, sappy, S+S fic, which means your not in it.  
[Tomoyo] But I have to record it! They're just so kawaii! *Syaoran and Sakura, who are listening in, blush*  
[AG] Okay Okay, I'll do a Tomoyo-Eriol fic next time.  
[Tomoyo] *blush* AG! I want to record them! Not to be recorded!  
[Irah] What is wrong with that?  
[AG] huh?  
[Ken] ^_^;;  
[CA] Do I get a line?  
[Ukyou] You just said it.  
[AG] Whoa! Where'd you guys come from?  
[Irah/Ken/CA/Ukyou] The back door Jon-kun!  
[AG] Oh...Wait, where is Jen?   
[Sakura/Syaoran] *CRASSSSSSH, they fall down from behind the door they were listening in from* Owwwwwwwwwie/Ouch.  
[Tomoyo] *whips out camera* Oh! Must get this! *tapes Sakura on top of Syaoran in a grotesque manner.*  
[Sakura] HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
[AG] *Shrugs shoulders and sighs, wondering where the last person is.*  



End file.
